James and Sirius, the prank that backfired
by grosesweet
Summary: James and Sirius try a prank, but, as always, it fails. There is no mention of Remus or Peter it's mainly just James and Sirius being themselves.  COMPLETE


Yes this is a spin off of Harry Potter, no I don't own it. However, if anyone wants to get me an early Christmas present…

ALSO... i do not own gone with the wind

Keep in mind i used this for school so yes it is a bit weird...

Quote; No. 31 from "Gone With The Wind"

After all, tomorrow is another day.

James looked at Sirius, a grin plastered on his face.

"Ready?"

"I was born ready."

"I'll take that as a yes then." At this Sirius turned around and faced James an identical grin upon his face. They both had been planning this prank for over a month now. There was no way this could go wrong; which is exactly why it probably did. They walked down the hall in what they considered stealth more. Stealth mode mainly consisted of humming the theme song of _Inspector_ _Gadget_ and randomly doing somersaults which seemed to only get them injured. After Sirius rolled head first into a suit of armor the boys gave up and continued upon their 'cough' noble quest of pranking. All was going well, except for the occasional moan from Sirius. Our heroic pranksters made there way down many stairways towards the dungeons where there mortal enemies lay unsuspecting. (Mainly because it was two thirty in the morning, and no one expects to be pranked at two thirty in the morning, I mean, honestly!) James suddenly came to an abrupt stop, which caused Sirius to run head first into a wall and aggravate the already rather large bump on his head from where he somersaulted into a suit of armor.

"Shush," James whispered, "do you want them to know we're here?"

Sirius mumbled something.

"What?" James questioned.

"Nothing," came the slightly muffled reply of Sirius. Upon further investigations one might have noticed that due to him running into the wall one of his teeth had fallen out and he was now bleeding, causing him to cover his mouth with his hand.

"Then, SHUSH!"

Sirius kept right on mumbling though. Sighing, James went and said the password and soon enough they had entered the Slytherin common room. Taking off the necessary things, they set to work in silence… well semi-silence. James was still humming the theme song from earlier and Sirius was moaning occasionally, but other than that is it was silent. Some the whole room was decked out in red and gold, with everything from socks that had been found around the room, to a first year that had gotten out of bed for a late night snack, hanging from the ceiling. Admiring their work, Sirius and James plopped down on the only chairs left in the room that had yet to be 'improved' as they called it. After resting they stood and changed the last remaining chairs to match the others in the room. They headed towards the exit, only looking back to admire their handy work from a distance. They quickly left the room and locked the door behind them before heading back to their common room many floors above.

The next morning the Slytherin's arrived late for breakfast, and when they did arrive, the entire student body, teachers included, laughed. Maybe I should explain. You see, the Slytherin crew was, to put it nicely, a mess. The girls all appeared to be clowns with the amount of makeup that seemed to have been forced upon them and the fact that their clothing was bright enough to compete with Rudolph's nose, did not help. The boys on the other hand, appeared to have gone insane. Each boy was different; they ranged from unicorns to dragons to cows! All too soon Sirius and James heard the all too familiar call of Professor McGonagall.

"Black, Potter!"

"Yes Professor?"

"Yes Minnie?" At this remark from Sirius, her nostrils seemed to flare. She waved her wand and the Slytherin's were back to normal.

"Detention Mr. Potter, three times a week in my office starting tonight till the end of the month," turning to Sirius she said, "and you Mr. Black, detention for four times a week starting tonight in Professor Slughorn's office as I honestly doubt if I would be sane after an evening with you let along three times a week for two months."

"TWO MONTHS!"

"Yes Mr. Black, and be glad it isn't longer!" With this she turned on her heals and left.

"Don't worry mate, after all, tomorrow will be another day filled with pranks, ah yes, _**after all, tomorrow is another day.**_**"**


End file.
